


The greatest love story of Loki (age 4,5!)

by FreyaFenris



Series: Sigyn - the hair iron [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanart, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About falling in love, hair and solving problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The greatest love story of Loki (age 4,5!)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m shipping Loki with a hair iron… and I’m not even sorry.
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/48741482498/im-shipping-loki-with-a-hair-iron-and-im-not) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/The-greatest-love-story-of-Loki-age-4-5-367491203?q=gallery%3Afrejafenris&qo=1).


End file.
